


Ol' Blue Eyes

by doktor_mandrake



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doktor_mandrake/pseuds/doktor_mandrake
Summary: Didn't proof this and I'm full of Monster Energy..waaaaaarrrghh.





	Ol' Blue Eyes

Working nights was all well and good, but it really messed with a man's sleep pattern. Adam rested his arm across his face, suddenly aware of the sunlight streaming through his bedroom window - a rare thing in Prague. Something felt strangely 'off' but in his not-quite-awake state he couldn't put a finger on what it was. The haze gradually cleared and he rubbed his eyes. Blinked. Rubbed a bit more. Blinked a lot more.

Shit.

***

After taking care of two of the usual three S's (the third didn't seem prudent in the current situation) he pinged Koller.

"Jensennnn, what's up man? You good?"

"I'm good," he sighed, "except I can't see anything out of my right eye"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Everything else feel okay?"

Jensen shrugged to himself. "Yeah, same as usual"

"Hmmm, it's probably just a glitch then. If it was rejecting you'd feel like crap hahaha. Can you make it over here without walking into anything? I'll have you fixed up in no time" 

***

Koller ushered Jensen toward a low stool and continued rooting around in one of the lab's many drawers until he found the small torch that had been evading him.

"Okay, lets have a look here. Shades off please." Jensen complied. "Follow my finger" Jensen's left eye complied, the right stayed resolutely static.

"Hmmm." Koller shone his torch straight into the non-working eye. "Hmmmm, that's not a good sign. Has this happened before?"

"It's gone a bit fuzzy a few times but it always clears itself after a minute or two. I didn't really think anything of it." Jensen admitted, slightly sheepishly.

"You gotta tell me these things man! I can't keep on top of your systems if you don't tell me things. Now I gotta plug you in and see… where is the damn thing…" 

Koller wandered off and rummaged again, this time returning with what looked like an iPod with a coiled cable coming out of the top. Jensen shuddered slightly as Vaclav plugged the device into the tiny port hidden behind his ear. The machine beeped sadly and Koller frowned.

"What's the verdict Doc?"

"Damn Jensen, I've never seen so many error codes. What have you been doing to this thing man?"

"I haven't done anything to it!" He racked his brain trying to think what he'd been doing the first time it had gone fuzzy.

"You never get failures like this with Sarif tech. Glitches here and there, sure, but not a complete shutdown like this. It has to be physical damage, there's no other explanation, but I don't see anything externally. I mean, it's been in your head from brand new, yes?"

Ah.

"Well… apart from one time, but that was ages ago. And it was only for a few minutes."

Koller tutted. "Let me guess, some LIMB Clinic hack upsold you their Gold Service package?"

Adam rolled his working eye. "Not exactly. This was more… DIY. "

Koller shook his head disapprovingly and went rummaging a third time. "You gotta leave this stuff to the experts man, it's delicate stuff"

"Just tell me if you can fix it or not?"

"I'm not going to know that until I can open it up. Now do you want to be awake or asleep while I pop your eye out?"

***

He'd actually quite enjoyed the first three days of lying around his apartment doing nothing. Being short one eye seemed like a solid reason to take a few sick days from work, and while dealing with a perpetually weepy eye socket wasn't the most fun he'd ever had, it wasn't nearly as unpleasant as he'd imagined. By day four however, he was starting to get a bit bored, so it was a blessed relief when Koller pinged his infolink. Relief that rapidly dissipated when the mad scientist began talking.

"OK Jensen so you see I had to take your eye apart completely cos it was zničeno, I mean totally and so I was being super careful of course and I got it working which is totally amazing cos it was ruined I mean did you dig it out of your head with a spoon or something , I can't believe it kept working as long as it did hats off to Sarif that tech is top notch, I mean I guess it has to be when they charge a million credits and I checked and you can't get spare parts for them so I was being extra super careful with yours and I'm sorry and I looked everywhere for a replacement but nobody has ones the same and so I…"

"Koller, calm down. If it's broken then just tell me"

"Oh no, it's not broken, I fixed it. It's just… It's a different colour now."

Wait, what? "How…"

"so like I said it was ruined, totally seized up, been leaking ever since you scratched through the coating and I had all the pieces and then I didn't have all the pieces and I looked everywhere and I feel really bad cos it was that awesome green-gold and I couldn't find an original and nobody else makes that colour or anything close to it so I had to just use what I could find and you're going to be pissed cos your super Sarif eye just looks like a boring piece of junk now and I'm sorry I screwed up and…."

Jensen breathed a sigh of relief. "So you fixed it?"

"Of course I fixed it! But I feel shitty cos.."

"Koller. It's fine. Really. Can I come and get it?"

"Sure, sure, of course. You're really not angry with me?"

"I'm not angry Koller. I'll just be glad to have my eye back."

***

He wasn't one for communing with his reflection, but the sight that greeted him pleased him in a way he'd never expected. Staring back at him was one greeny-gold eye and one light blue. He screwed his left eye shut, hiding the Sarif-chosen eyeball that he'd always hated. The light blue one stared on, the surrounding flesh swollen and sore. He leaned closer to the mirror… yes, you could still see the gold rings within but they were so much more subtle now. That weird unsettling glow was gone, it looked…. Normal. 

"Everything still works like before, it's just that damn iris," Koller was still nervous. "I mean it's cool, you've got a kinda Bowie thing going on now and I'll keep looking for a replacement to get you back to normal…"

Adam huffed in amusement. Koller's 'normal' and his 'normal' were two very different things. But then, Koller wasn't to know that he'd unwittingly chosen Adam's natural eye colour. 

"No need Doc. In fact, if you could look out for a matching blue one I'd really appreciate it."

**Author's Note:**

> MD Jensen's got blue eyes.   
> HR Jensen's got weird eyes.   
> Black Light Jensen scoops his own eye out in the back of a stolen ambulance.  
> ?????  
> Explained. :-)


End file.
